powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychological Intuition
Power to possess innate understanding/knowledge of psychology. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Natural Psychologist *Psychological Manipulation *Psychology Intuition Capabilities The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. More benevolent users may use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, while the more malevolent users may use it to manipulate others into doing their bidding, or even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. Applications *Behavior Manipulation *Body Language Analysis *Desire Intuition *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Essence Reading *Evil Sense *Goodness Sense *Hypnosis *Intimidation *Lie Detection *Logic Mandate *Mental Inducement *Persuasion *Photographic Deduction *Relationship Manipulation *Seduction Intuition *Social Influencing *Social Magnetism *Subliminal Messaging *Subliminal Seduction *Tactical Analysis *True-Self Recognition Techniques *Psychological Combat Associations *Intuitive Aptitude *Mental Manipulation *Mindshifting *Personality Alteration *Tactical Genius Limitations *May not work on Indomitable Will users of a higher level. *May become paranoid and/or suspicious of others. Known Users Comics Live Television Known Objects *SCP-035 - Possessive Mask (SCP Foundation) Quotes * Oh, don't try to '''deny' it, Mr. Wayne. I know your mind better than you do. I am Hugo Strange, the greatest psychiatrist in the world. And you...you are the Batman!'' - Hugo Strange * ''Both of us trying to find meaning in a meaningless world! Why be a disfigured outcast when I can be a notorious Crime God? Why be an orphaned boy when you can be a superhero? You can't kill me without becoming like me. I can't kill you without losing the only human being who can keep up with me. Isn't it IRONIC?! - ''The Joker Gallery Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a brilliant master manipulator, he deceived Soul Society and manipulated the entire Gotei 13 with his mind games. Angel1.jpg|Angel/Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) displays incredible skill in manipulating others' psyches and emotional states. Charlie Bartlett.gif|Charlie Bartlett (Charlie Bartlett) has a natural gift for understanding psychology. File:Penelope_Spectra_(Danny_Phantom).png|Spectra (Danny Phantom) once posed as Casper High's School counselor, using this to make others feel miserable by using their future, looks, and confidence. L's Investigations (Death Note).jpg|L Lawliet (Death Note) Trickery by John Constantine.jpg|Jonh Constantine (DC/Vertigo Comics) File:Lucifer16.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo/DC Comics) is a master manipulator. Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is a master at understanding the scarred psyche of his adversaries. Hugo.jpg|Hugo Strange (DC Comics) is a formidable enemy of Batman's, who is privy to the dark knight's secret identity... Hugo Strango's Intuition.jpg|...instantly analyzing himself and Catwoman. CalculatorDC.PNG|Noah Kuttler/Calculator (DC Comics) is a master manipulator. UsobukiTadashi-HypnoticEyes.jpg|Usobuki Tadashi (Funouhan) is very skilled at manipulating others psychologically, even killing them by making them believe they have been poisoned or a variety of other beliefs without even touching them. Norra, The Pied Piper.png|Norra, The Pied Piper (Gate) is a notorious assassin that can psychologically manipulate everyone from benevolent elder people to innocent children into heartless killers to do her bidding. Mister Fantastic's Psychological Intuition.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) Tao 2.png|Tao (Image Comics) File:Naraku.png|Naraku (InuYasha) was shown to be a master at manipulating both demons and humans alike. Throughout his life, he manipulated many people and demons to get what he wanted without getting his own hands dirty. Dio glorious.png|DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Nate Ford Leverage.jpg|Nate Ford's (Leverage) years as an insurance fraud investigator gives him an understanding of how his targets will react to certain situations. Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-616) from All-New All-Different Marvel Promotional Art 001.jpg|Karnak (Marvel Comics) of the Inhumans can find the faults of anything, and deduce the various aspects of another person psychology, finding the faults to their personalities to better gain leverage over his opponents. Madara Uchiha, the Ghost Uchiha.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Face Obito Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) File:Akainu-anime.jpg|Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) is an excellent manipulator, using Squard and Ace's loyalty to Whitebeard to his advantage and successfully killing the latter by doing so. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is a master in the art of psychological warfare, deceiving and manipulating the entire citizenry of Dressrossa for ten years and while using the Birdcage, he turned the majority of the citizens and criminals against each other using fear and greed. Scp--035--002.gif|SCP-035 - Possessive Mask (SCP Foundation) has an impressive understanding of how the brain works, and can manually imitate others behaviours and personalities. hannibal-lecter2.jpg|While Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Silents of the Limb/Hannibal) is clearly psychotic, he's fully aware of this and is still a genius in psychotherapy. NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly Cooper series) could perform a high level of psychological warfare; she could charm anyone before betraying them, as she betrayed the Cooper Gang, Interpol, and the Klaww Gang. Crowley.jpg|Crowley (Supernatural) Yui (Sword Art Online).png|Yui (Sword Art Online) was created to monitor and take care of the mental health of the Sword Art Online players. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) uses his charms to manipulate others, including animals, making him untrustworthy. Hannibal Roy Bean.jpg|Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) Arifureta-LN-JP-Cover-v09.png|Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is extremely sharp and perceptive towards people's personalities and relationships. Arifureta-LN-v06-006.png|Eri Nakamura (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a genius manipulator, able to perfectly deceive and manipulate her classmates into a death trap including the sharp-minded Shizuku. Ehit Manipulator.jpg|Ehit (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is an extremely crafty and manipulative Evil God who has manipulated the people of Tortus into fighting millennia of brutal wars for his twisted entertainment... Ehit Manipulator 2.jpg|...even defeated his archenemies the Liberators by cleverly manipulating his victims to turn against them. Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou).png|Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) proved himself to be a more cunning manipulator than the Evil God Ehit, being to deceive the Humans of Tortus Ehit's own pawns to turn against him. Malty Melromarc Light Novel.png|Malty S Melromarc (Rising of the Shield Hero) has always had a talent for manipulating others into believing her, usually by taking advantage of mental weaknesses or when they're at their lowest. Videos Key & Peele - School Bully| One school bully is surprisingly in touch with his emotions. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Real Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries